gunnerkriggfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 24: Residential
|Preceded by = Chapter : Terror Castle of the Jupiter Moon Martians |Followed by = Chapter : Sky Watcher And The Angel}} Residential is the twenty-fourth chapter in Gunnerkrigg Court. It starts . Summary Chapter 24 starts with the students taking a train to start a camping trip to another part of Gunnerkrigg Court. At the station they are met by Bob and Marcia, who leave them to walk to the campsite whilst they ride off on a quad bike. When the students finally reach the campsite, they are met by James Eglamore and some Laser Cows, who keep the grass short with the aid of lasers. After the camp is set up, Annie and Kat find the grave of Sir Young, which the laser cows seem to neglect. Before the students go to sleep, Bob explains to Annie and Kat about the Decontamination Habitats that he had earlier found them in, before leaving with Marcia and James to sleep in a nearby house. Late at night, the students are cold and are foiled in their attempts to start a fire by the laser cows. Annie starts a fire with her Blinker stone that the cows cannot detect, but keeps the students warm. The next day the students wake and Annie finds that her blinker stone has been stolen by Jack Hyland. She teleports it back to herself. James runs and archery competition for the students before Bob and Marcia arrive on their quad bike and tell James that there is an emergency back at the Court. Bob and James leave Marcia in charge of the students, who orders them back to the tents and disappears back into her house. Later that afternoon, the students realise that Janet is missing, so William and Kat go and see Marcia at her house, who seems to think that Janet has been taken by a ghost, and seems unwilling to do anything about it. Annie and Kat then find Jack repairing a laser cow and ask him why he stole the stone, and he is very rude in reply. Later that night, Paz goes missing, along with 5 other students. The next morning, the students think that the teachers are picking off the students and making up the story about a ghost, so they decide to set a trap. Annie gives Kat her blinker stone, so that she can be kidnapped and Annie can find out where she has gone. Kat sits alone on a rock and is taken by a tree to a room with the other missing students and a tree growing against one wall. Now the students set the trap by telling Marcia that there is a fire in a nearby wood. Marcia radios to Bob and James that there is a problem and they leave the house. The fire is fake, made by Annie's blinker stone, and whilst the teachers are outside, the rest of the students have gone to the house and covered the tree inside, so that Marcia, who is revealed as a Dryad, cannot get back inside. Jack has surrounded the house with Laser Cows and makes them put up a laser shield so that the teachers cannot get back inside. Characters introduced in this chapter * Laser Cows * Bob (First showing of face) * Marcia Notes and Trivia * The caretakers might take their surname, Sutton, from Sutton Park, which is likely the inspiration for Young's Park. 24